Hatters and Hearts
by Ichigome
Summary: I tried to live in the realm of Mortals. I was lost. I dreamed of Futterwacken and Jaberwockies. I dreamed of a certain crazed Hatter. I counted ten impossible things and knew they could be real, if I was in Underland. Then it hit me. I needed to go back to Underland. For real this time I needed to go home. M for intimacy and language. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya. I'm back with a new story. I will update all of my stories soon, but school has been crazy lately. And I just turned 15 so my life is insane. Here's chapter 1 Enjoyy,**

**Title: Hatters and Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. **

**Summary: ****I tried to live in the realm of Mortals. I was lost. I dreamed of Futterwacken and Jaberwockies. I dreamed of a certain crazed Hatter. I counted ten impossible things and knew they could be real, if I was in Underland. Then it hit me. I needed to go back to Underland. For real this time I needed to go home.**

**Alice returns to Underland to find that the Red Queen desires to march on the world of Mortals. Alice is the only key to the gates, which have been sealed. Th Hatter has been desolate in missing her. Now she must once again become White Queen Mirana's champion to save both the realms and avoid capture at all costs. If Iracebeth gets a hold of Alice's blood, now fused with that of the Jabberwocky, all is lost. Can she save the world she once caled hers, protect the world she now calls home, and accept the locv that is calling for the Hatter?**

Whispered breezes of autumn blew crisp leaves through my path. I drew my cloak tighter around my form, holding back the air. The time had come. I was going home.

*Flashback*  
Do you really have to leave? The Hatter asked, tears welling in his eyes. Don't worry yourself. I'll be back before you know it. As I drank the blood of the Jabberwocky, the winds picked up, carrying me back to the world of mortals. I was leaving Underland.  
End Flashback.

Now I'm going back. I tried to remain normal and pretend I didn't believe in magic. But I was living a lie. I belonged in Underland. I reached the wizened tree, looking for the rabbit hole. I saw nothing, just the cracked earth and a stone. Turning it over I read something. It was written in an old language of mortals that McTwisp mentioned he had learned while searching for me years ago.

Dear Alice, it's McTwisp. The door is sealed. Iracebeth is trying to return to power, but not in Underland. She seeks to use black magic and march on your world. If ever you try to return, use the blood of the Jabberwocky inside you. The Queen sayas it wil forever link you to our world. Good luck, the Right Alice.  
McTwisp

Iracebeth. The name fouled my tongue. It wasn't enough to steal the throne only to lose it. Now she sought to attack the humans. But I laughed at how he called me the Right Alice; it had been quite the question the last time I was there. I braced my self, removing my bag and pulling out the tiny knife I always have. Let's hope I didn't read this wrong. Drops of blood hit the stone and spread, forming a puddle that was marbled purple and red. Glancing back at the ground I saw it: the entrance to Underland. Carefully, so that no trace could be used later, I wiped the rock clean and poured water over it. If the Jabberwocky blood in my veins was the key then I could never let it fall into her hands. Once mroe lifting my bag and holding my cloak I jumped.

It was different than other trips to Underland, in that I actually knew what was happening. I knew to dodge the piao, bounce off the beds, and avoid the swirling metal. It felt like forever when I hit the marble floor. At least this time I knew what was going on. I had packed several mini dresses in case I over did the pisshalver once or twice. I grabbed the key from the table and gathered some of the drink in a small bottle. The I drank a few drops and strode to the miniscule door. After collecting some Umplekuchin I opened the last door into Underland.

Vibrant colors decorated the world around me. I took a deep breath. The air here was so pure. "Alice!"  
"Alice!"  
"Alice!" Three familiar voices said. I saw Mallyumpkin, the March Hare, and the Poppy flower. "Hello everyone."  
"Welcome back." The doormouse scurried, tiny, but very real sword swaying at her side "Yer late fer tea!" The March Hare yelled, dancing around me.  
"I know I know. It took me a while to realize I would never be happy in the world I was born in. I needed to be back here." Just as I finished there was a deafening roar. I didn't flinch, recognizing my old friend. Mallyumpkin shivered, the March Hare dived behind the grass. I just turned to face him. His fur was grey and spotted, his teeth were pointed and white. He was still much larger than I. It was the Bandersnatch. He nosed my arm, the same place he'd clawed me when we first met. I felt him nuzzle my neck as I scratched unde rhis chin. He extended a single large paw, indicating for me to mount. Who was I to say no? I loved riding him.  
Alice.- His mental voice was husky and deep.  
Hello old friend. Are you well?  
I am. It is good that you are home.  
I'm glad to be here.  
"He's been slightly off since you left." Mallyumpkin said.  
"And the Hatter?" I almost wished I hadn't asked. Her face fell, eyes welling up. "What is it?"  
"He hasn't been the same lately. No one has, but especially him. He hasn't left the workshop in months, maybe more."  
"Take me to him." I couldn't bear the thought of the one person I'd missed most becoming so frail.  
"Ay Marchie, meet us there? She need to get there."  
"Hurry yer self on over there then." Mallyumpkin smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.  
"Come on Alice." We ran astride the Bandersnatch for miles, eventually reaching the palace.  
"So he's still hatting?"  
"Yes It's all he does." I began to cry. Then I saw the White Queen rushing gracefully towards us.  
"Alice! Darling it's been so long." "Your Majesty." I dismounted, kneeled. "Arise, my Champion." She saw the tears in my eyes.  
"You heard?" Her eyes were sad.  
"Where is he?" I choked out. She took my arm, leading me up to the Hatter's shop. I vaguely noticed the changes since my last visit. Scarlet drapes had been replaced by cascading curtains of ivory. Other than that unfocused detail I saw very little. Then we reached a door. It was a simple door, unlike the others. What had been once vibrant decor was faded and tattered. Taking a deep breath I grasped the handle and stepped through.

Stacks of hats were mounted around the room. White, pink, pokkadotted, there were all variates. The fist mountain was beautiful, complex. But as I walked further they began to grow darker until I was surrounded by blacck and dark gray top hats and bonnets. There was a man with frazzled red hair and a black, faded hat sat furiosly stitching what could only be described as a shroud. "Hatter?" He didn't move, so I walked around the table. His hat was over his face. "Hatter." I said louder, lifting the brim. He looked at me, but there was no light in his normally joyous orbs. "Hatter, it's me. Please, don't you recognize me?" Finally the tears fell, one landing on his stilled hands. Then he looked at me with renewed sight. I held my breath.  
"Alice?"

* * *

There's that. Next update on all stories coming soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2 The Best of Madness

**I'm back. Here's chapter 2. enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic. **

* * *

"Alice?" He blinked his eyes. The shadows there were far more pronounced than I remembered.

"Hatter." My voice broke.

"Is it really you? Is this another hallucination?"

"No. I'm really here and I won't be leaving again. I've come home to stay." He seemed to sag in his chair. "Hatter!" I hurried to his side and held him close.

"Alice?" His voice had changed, making him seem more of his normal mad self.

"Hatter?"

"Have I gone mad?" The same question he had asked my the last time I was here. Hell, it was the same question I had asked my father shortly after my first return from Underland. And just as I had then, I put my hand to his head and sighed.

"I'm afraid you have. You're totally bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret..." I looked down at him.

"All the best people are?" He asked. I laughed. "Exactly. You and I, the Queen, McTwisp, even Mallyumpkin is mad. That's what makes us special. It's one of the reasons we belong in Underland. I found that out the hard way."

"So choosing ten impossible things to believe before breakfast didn't go over too well in your wold?" He seemed to be coming round.

"Not too well at all. I was frightened when I saw the gates had closed."

"That's when I truly broke, I do believe. It meant you might never return, even if you wanted to."

"I don't ever plan on leaving." It was clear no more needed to be said, so I just held his head against my chest and let him cry, my own tears blending with his own. They were tears of withheld grief and fear mixed with joy and relief. Hours later there was a knock.

"I'll be right back." He grasped my arm.

"Don't leave."

"I won't. Walk with me." He tried to stand, but his legs were weak. I carried his weight while treading carefully back to the door. The Queen stood with McTwisp.

"Yes?"  
"Hello dear Alice. The Court has decided to enjoy a feast tonight in your honor. We never did get to celebrate our last victory with you." She glanced at the Hatter and back to me. I understood.

"Hatter?" He looked up.

"Alice?"

"Would you like to come with me to dinner tonight I'm sure our friends would love to see you there."

"Will you really be there?"

"I will."

"Then I will come. Just don't leave."

"I promise."

"We have a room prepared for you near by. You can have it decorated to your pleasure tomorrow. And apparently Mallyumpkin has procured a dress."

"Hatter, I have to get ready for tonight, but I promise you I will be with you tonight. McTwisp, can you keep an eye on him?"

"I fully intend to keep two. Welcome home." I helped the Hatter to a couch that was not buried in hats and let him sit before following the Queen. We walked until she stopped in front of a door marked _Alice, Champion of Underland. _

"We had it done after the battle. We never lost hope that you would return. And the Bandersnatch needed a new room."

"I hoped I would. You have to understand, many of the mortal race does not believe in magic. I no longer belonged there once I knew that this realm was not a dream, but a memory. When I realized that the choice was simple. I came back."

"And not a moment too soon. My sister's lust for power has only grown since she tasted it once before."

"She would try to take on the realm of mortals?"

"Indeed. But know this: you are the only one who can freely come and go. The key is your blood."

"Why?"

"When you drank that of the Jabberwocky it created a unique combination. I did this so that, if you did not return then she would have no way to leave. And if you did, well, I am confident you could defeat her." She seemed flustered.

"I get it. You don't have to explain it to me." I opened the door. The walls were pale blue, the windows overlooked the courtyard in all its splendor. In the corner lay the Bandersnatch. He stood quickly, tongue hanging from his mouth. I smiled.

"And over here you will find a full potioneer's cupboard with ingredients for pisshalver, umplekuchen, and much more, just in case you need it." I looked at the shelves. It was amazing. "I also had an assortment of arms brought here. I've seen you with a sword, but I don't know what else you can do." She smiled knowingly at my shy smile.

"I had time to get in some practice with other weapons over the years." I admitted.

"Finally, you will, I hope, remember this." She pulled back a curtain, revealing my old armor. The Vorpal sword was clasped in its hands, shining as bright as the day I severed the Jabberwocky's head. I curled back the edges so I could take up my sword again.

"It's perfect."

"I hoped it would be. Mallyumpkin said she had your dress put in the closet." She pointed and left me to prepare. I first went to the dresser and unpacked the suitcase that I'd brought with me. There was a small closet filled with tiny clothes for when I used pisshalver and the small vial of the liquid itself, along with a small amount of umplekuchen. Then I went to see my dress. It was a sample gown of lilac; the neckline was low, with a single sleeve. Two-inch heels were placed beside the garment. Quickly I changed, finding that the dress reached the floor, or would have were I not wearing the shoes. It had a wide skirt that split just above the knee, allowing me full movement. There was a note from Mallyumpkin.

_Alice dear. The dress was designed so that, you can carry your blade on your hip without the slightest discomfort and fight without the barest restraint and still look fabuous. I hope you like it. Good luck with the Hatter. _

The mouse thought of everything. There was even a strap/cloth with a small pouch that went around my leg above the cut for easy access and concealment. I thought and packed a single outfit with a sample of each sizer formula. I aso picked up the mini sword I'd had crafted in London. Just to be careful I mad my way back to the Hatter. He was overjoyed to see me.

"Alice, darling, you look splendid."

"Indeed. It is time to go. Follow me now." McTwisp hopped to a set of double doors, pausing to inform us we were to wait until announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Underland. It is with great joy and renewed hope that I announce Hatter Tarrant Hightop and the Champion of Underland, Alice Kingsley!" McTwip said proudly. Two boys I immediately recognized opened the door. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum grinned from ear to rounded ear. Cheers and applause filled the Queens hall. I also saw shock from some at the sight of the Hatter outside of his work station. Looking around I saw Bayard with his mate and pups, who weren't really pups anymore. There were several familiar faces. It was in that moment that I felt the full force of being home.

* * *

I'll update in a few days, Spring Break is in like three for me so writing time will actually exist. Just review and await my next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3 Wounds

_**Sorry for the long update. I thought I'd gotten this up weeks ago. Here you are.**_

_**Disclaimer: DOn't own it.**_

* * *

I sat at the Queen's table with a large number of laughing courtiers. Many looked my way often. I knew why. I was the Queen's Champion and I was back.

"Lady Alice, what think you of the Red Queen 's plans?" A plump baron asked.

"Actually, my time here has been quite short and, I'm afraid I haven't had the time to hear of the details."

"Something we will have to correct right away. Shall we?" He looked at his rather thin, high-necked wife.

"Oh must we? It is dinner Herald."

"But she is the Champion. It is her right to know."  
"If Alice deems it timely, Hildegard." The Queen silenced the irritated baroness. I absentmindedly saw the hatter drawing something on a pad. Looking closer I smiled. It was a hat. A beautiful hat in all the glory of his old work. Seeing that little sign that he was better confirmed what I already believed.

"Indeed. So what do we know?" My voice was different. I sounded more certain.

"The knowledge first began about three years ago. A little bird told us that Iracebeth had begun to study dark magic. Over the next few months we discovered that, since she could not lift my banishment, she sought to conquer different lands. With all haste we closed and sealed the doorway. You know the details about that."

"How did you return, Champion? We were under the assumption no one could enter." Baron Herald said.

"A champion has her ways." The Queen silenced him with a look. So they didn't know I was the key. Good to know.

"Of course, please continue." I smiled.

"Over the last two and a half years we have been having numerous skirmishes with my sister's creations."

"Creations?"

"They are spirits of dark sorcery. Her banishment prevents her from leading an army of Underland people." The baron said.

"And there in lies the problem. Underland people have tried to learn what mastery she has achieved, but so far her means escape us. Without knowing the manner of spell we have no way to combat it."

"So my mission?"

"Will be discussed in private later. There are things that cannot be said surrounded by so many."

"Yes, your Majesty." I continued to eat.

"Did the March Hare cook this?" I asked.

"Oh yes. He is quite the adept chef. His deserts are simply delightful" Baroness Hildegard laughed.

"I'm sure." After that I merely listened to the small talk around the tables, trying to catch up on what I missed. Apparently the Count of Queast was in a pickle over the colors of his drapes and the Baroness of Snubb was unhappy with her niece's skill on the harpsichord. Also there was an over population of scarlet butterflies in the southern ice peaks and a lack of sapphire snails. All very fascinating talk, for a zoologist that is, or an interior decorator.

Glass shattered, causing an uproar in the great hall. Shadows ripped mercilessly throughout the dining hall. The Queen's guests were frantic as very few had any dealings with this sort of chaos, even less had the focus to remain calm, and only a couple had the experience to salvage the situation. I thought back on the year I'd spent taking strategy and combat classes.

"Milady, take this pisshalver. Here's a dress for you. Mallyumpkin, Hatter, get the Queen to safety. Take her to your workshop. It's the best place to hide her."

"I won't leave you." The Hatter was fierce.

"You have to get Mirana out of here. Look around, they'll be crushed and she's to big of a target at her current size."

"You can come back to help her, Hatter. But do as she says." Mirana drank the potion and donned the clothes I'd prepared. The two very small figures clung to the Hatter as he dodged the panicking figures. For the first time I saw the nature of the opponents. A dozen or so soldiers seemed to be made of shadow and were now assembling before the shattered window. I could see that they weren't mere wisps of darkness though. One zeroed in on me, standing with my hair down and the Vorpal sword drawn.

"The champion has returned." A voice like nails against the blackboard stated.

"Are you servants of Iracebeth?"

"She dares to use the mistress' real name." The figure to his left said.

"Indeed I do. Now, leave or I will be forced to destroy you all." I felt a surge of strength run through me. It was quite similar to what I'd felt astride the Bandersnatch as the Jabberwocky roared in fury. It was purpose. I was Alice Kingsley, Queen's Champion of Underland and no one trashed my halls. The leader charged at me, translucent blade ready. We met halfway, our swords clashing with an array of sparks and dancing light. They were not human, nor were they truly alive. Iracebeth truly was into dark magic, for only the darkest abyss could have born creatures such as they. His cohorts surrounded me on all sides and I was forced to dodge multiple strikes at once. The Queen's soldiers were little help as few remained after the initial charge. A loud clang startled me. Glancing up I saw the Hatter's sword blocking a swing, which would have decapitated me.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." We danced together, guarding each other's backs. Finally I got in a thrust that slipped past an outstretched arm. He screamed as he vanished, leaving a dark cloud. "Nice one my dear." The Hatter congratulated, the distraction allowing him to defeat his own shadow man. The game continued until there were only two left. But just as I struck the last blow there was a cry that did not belong to the minions. Hatter slumped over his attacker's blade. My vision ran red in fury. I raised the Vorpal sword in one final attack and pointed it at him. Purple lightening struck at him, extinguishing the remains of the company. Finally I looked around. Tiny pockets of courtiers were cowering in the corners. I, however, had no mind for them. All my thoughts were on the crumpled man before me.

"Hatter!" I sheathed the Vorpal sword and began to lift his frail body.

"Allow me to help you, Lady Alice." Three men helped me carry him to my room, where he was placed on the countertop.

"McTwisp." I called the rabbit.

"Yes?"

"Go to the Hatter's workshop. Mally and the Queen are there. Bring the Queen to her proper size and inform them of the Hatter's injuries." I began peeling back his coats to examine the wound. It was bad. Shortly the Queen joined me.

"Would you like my help? I have a few talents with healing potions."

"Thank you." My breath was coming out in gasps and tears were streaking across my cheeks. This was not how I'd envisioned my return to Underland. I helped her gather up her ingredients and pour the brew over the gaping hole. Immediately it sealed over.

"He needs rest. He'll be awake in a while." She said, bringing a blanket. "I'm glad you're back. You are more my sister than that vile creature." She smiled.

"I am pleased that you think so." But my eyes were already locked on the Hatter's closed lids and my hands were twined with his delicate fingers.

"I'll leave you. Thank you, Alice, for coming back." She gave me a final hug and left. I tried to see some sign of life in the Hatter's face. He had become my only link to this world. My everything.

_**There you go: read and review**_


	4. Chapter 4 (AN Sorry, :( )

Hey, I have all my chapters nearly ready, except for ICABT, that one's still a little bit off, but I can't update them now. I am leaving for the Country Fair Grounds today, and so my schedule is going to be very chaotic. I willl post them as soon as I can. Thank you and hope to see some of you at teh show, or by the Farside Bridge at Ya'Mon Pete's Booth, the Dragon Guitars. I'd love to meet some of you.  
Yes, I know you were hoping for a chapter, but it will be here soon. They all will. Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5(4) Three Queens

_**Here we are again. Big chapter here. Any predictions? Read and review!**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**_

* * *

Day 1; I watched the Hatter's steady breath. He was still sleeping.

Day 2: How much longer will this go on? I have begun to worry.

Day 3 (Queen's View)

Alice was still staring with no sign of movement. Please wake up Hatter, for her.

"I'm worried. Should he not wake up then what will happen to her?" Mallymkun asked.

"I know not little one. I can only pray this slumber does not continue long." I set down a new tray of food. Maybe she would eat.

Day 4; (Back to Alice)

I have not slept, nor spoken, eaten nor moved since he began his rest. A tear fell down to hit his hand.

"Alice! Run! Go! Ali- " He shuddered, sitting bolt upright. He saw me. His arms wrapped around my small frame. Thank the gods! "Alice? What happened?"

"You've been asleep for four days." I cried against his fiery hair.

"It felt like an instant. But not for you huh?"

"I was terrified! Hatter!" He focused on my eyes. "Never scare me like that again. Promise me." Red hair filled my face as I as crushed to him.

"On one condition." He said.  
"What?"

"Never put me in the same position. Promise."

"I promise. You're my oldest friend. I can't worry about you like that." I stretched my aching muscles. "Can you walk?"

"I can walk. I can run. And I know I can futterwacken. The magic worked Alice. Now, let us greet the Queen." He stood and went to his room. I grabbed a new outfit. It was black leggings with a small plaid skirt. There was a black skinny top with a leather jacket. I added a pair of deep red boots that reached my knee. A moment later the Hatter arrived in a new suit.

"You look simply splendid dear Alice. This hat, I believe will look lovely." It was one of his more recent pieces, black with a red feather attached by a blue stone.

"I love it. Thank you." We walked to the Queen's hall. She turned, smiled.

"Ah, Tarant Hightop, at last you have awoken, and I do not mean from your latest slumber." I frowned.

"The return of our dear Champion is a beacon of hope to our people, my Lady." Ahh, she meant how he was before I came home.

"Alice, you must be hungry. You've not eaten for days." Hatter looked at me.

"You haven't?"

"I didn't move for the entirety of your healing. It was too much to even consider. Neither of us moved for the time."

"The bond of friendship is strong between us all. That is the nature of friends. And I am proud to hold you among my friends. You, Tarant, who would be divided by the absence of a friend, feeling always that you were never one without them, and you, Alice, my sister, who would sit as a statue until your friend was well."

"As my friend and sister I would do the same for you, or Mally, or the March Hare. You are my friends."

"I pray the need should never arise, but I am glad that I would not be alone. Thank you. Alice, Hatter, please join me in the conference room." Ten advisers, including McTwisp, Mallymkun, and Hildegard, the baroness from the previous night. Her husband was not here.

"My husband is not as informed as he believes. Very few are. It is best for the world to believe that you have many more secrets than they believe, which you do. But should some discover the number of us who know that you are the key be discovered it would be disastrous. Certain secrets shouldn't be revealed, ever. Others, in their time." Hildergard said. I nodded.

"So, what do we know?" I felt like an army meeting.

"Iracebeth has forces in Snub, the outskirts of the Salazen Grum estate, and Queast. The Shadowmen, which you met at the dinner, are her main minions. We don't know what other sorcery she has control of. We do, however, know that she seeks an alternative way out of Underland. We are fighting that on our own front. This is Ayann, a mage. She and her sisters are blocking her power at all opportunities. However, we need to figure out the true nature of her plan. Alice, we need you to put together a task force and go on a mission. Travel to our bases around Underland. This is Rogue." Mirana indicated the girl at her side. She appeared to be about seventeen, with dark heir and pale skin. "She's a mage. She will go with you. There's a mage in each base. After gathering the information from the scouts and placing focus points at each station to combat Iracebeth's magic, you will return here. Then we will create a complete battle plan from the data. Sound good?" I nodded. "Who do you want?" I thought. Rogue looked good, she'd do. "I'd like Mally, Hatter, Rogue, and the Bandersnatch."

"The Bandersnatch? He's like, a monster." Rogue huffed. Great.

"Actually, he's very gentle towards me. He's a friend."  
"Alice rode the Bandersnatch in the Last Battle."

"Whatever." Okay, someone's got an attitude.

"When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow, dawn. Good luck, Alice. All of you. Ayann, Alice, please, come with me."

We followed the Queen behind the room to a darker chamber. Fires flickered gently.

"Girls, I trust you will never reveal what I am about to tell you. Iracebeth and I are not the only queens." I raised an eyebrow.

"There are three mounts of power. White, Dominion of Death. Red, Dominion of Living. And Black, Dominion of the Night."

"Who is the Black Queen?" Ayann said.

"I don't know." Okay, now I'm confused.

"The Black Queen is a myth, of sorts, but a very real one. There have always been the Red and White Queens, and they always dislike each other. It is the pattern of our world. But the Black Queen only comes around when she is needed by the people of Underland. I have been contacted by Absolem." I gasped.

"He is well?"

"He is. The Oraculem is only his written record of what he has foreseen.. And he predicts the coming of the Black Queen. A child that will lead us to her. That is why you must make an additional stop. The infant will need you mothering, Alice, and your protection, Ayann. The sword and shield. When the Black Queen comes, it will bring great change." Mirana said. "Even your companions will not know of this. Although the Hatter will. He worked with Absolem for several years as a young man. Simply tell him this: 'The night is falling, and much is to come.' It is simple enough to say around others with no suspicion and clear enough to understand by Tarant."

"I will, your Majesty.:

"Are Red and White always sisters?"

"No. That was a first. Often they are from rival tribes, or have some other reason not to like each other. Now come, dinner is soon." I smiled. Typical Mirana. Serious-Happy in two seconds.

_**Okay, read and review! See you next time! Which should be around the 1st of August!**_


End file.
